Noah Says Goodbye
by Poseidon 01
Summary: Noah's leaving his family forever. Or is he? Give me comments and ideas by the date listed in the chapter and we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks

Noah Says Good-bye

"Noah, tell everyone what you told me last week." My step-brother Simon said. I sighed, looking at Simon, Alvin and Theodore, my brothers, The Chipettes, our girlfriends and my step-mother, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's real mother, Vinny, my family, the only one I had for the past 5 years. "Okay, well, being Green Lantern and Noah Seville at the same time is getting hard. So, for the safety of you, my family, I'm leaving... for good." I said.

Theodore, the youngest of us all, ran up and hugged me. "Please don't leave, Noah! You love us, don't you?" he asked. I hugged Theodore. "Of course I love you, Theodore. But, that's why I'm leaving. If any of my enemies figured out my secret identity, you could get hurt or worse. I don't want that to happen. I hugged my family, each of the Chpettes, kissed my girlfriend, Annabeth, then started to fly out the window. "Wait!" Simon said. I stopped. "Do you have to leave right now?" Simon asked. "No, I probably have another week until the Guardians send me out on my first mission. Why do you ask?" Simon smiled. "Let's spend the last week together, making the most of it." he said. "What do you want to do?" I asked. Suddenly, I sank to my knees. Someone was sending me a telapathic message. "_Noah, it's Liam, come quick! Some punks kidnapped Timothy! Help us_!" the message said. "I know what to do, Simon. Save Timothy from whatever asshole thinks they can hurt my family without paying." I said, ring glowing.

Note: If I get more that 15 reveiws by the end of the month plus some new ideas, this won't be my last Story. Limt two reveiws per author per chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I surronded my family and I in a green bubble and we took off to Ireland to save my younger brother, Timothy. "Noah, how are going to fight these unknown enemies?" Theodore asked. "We won't. I will. It's my younger brother in danger. Besides, I'm the only one with enough power to fight anyone." I said, as we landed near my brother's home, also known as the McPherson's Orphanage for Gifted Youngsters. My twin brother, Liam, ran out to meet us.

"Noah, Seville family, thank goodness your here! I still can't beleive someone would kidnap poor, sweet Timmy." he said. Then he broke down and wept. I hugged my brother, who I protected from many dangers when our parents died. "It's ok, Liam. I'll find Tim and then kick the ass of whoever kidnapped him." I said. Suddenly, Liam's eyes, which are supposed to be blue, glowed with a green energy, similar to the energy produced by my ring. Or... "Liam, remember what Mr. McPherson taught us. Our sorcery is not to be used for vengence. Only to help those in need." I said.

"I don't give a rat's arse! Someone has kidnapped my baby brother and they're gonna pay!" Liam yelled. He started to run, but I caught his arm. "Liam Alexander Jagers, stop to think! We don't even know where the blasted kidnappers are!" I said.

"Thay left a note." Liam said, passing me a piece of paper. I muttered a Gailic curse, basically calling the kidnappers the word of a female cleaning implament as I read the letter.

_Jagers,_

_We have captured Timothy. If you want him back, bring ₤1234.56 to the St. Louis Arc or your brother sleeps with the fish. Sincerely,_

_Kormack McBob and Bencin_

"Wait, McBob and Bencin? But I thought McBob was Bencin's godfather, and that we parted on friendlier terms. Why are they kidnapping my brother? And another thing, that much money in UK currency is only $1911.96 in US money." I said.

Suddenly, a call came through my ring. When I answered it, I got a big shock. Projected by my ring, I say my former adopted nephew, Bencin shivering in what looked like a cage. "Uncle Noah, can you hear me? Please, I need your help. McBob lied to me. He isn't my godfather. He just used me to get to you. Appearantly, he thinks you caused the death of his 2nd cousin, Armando Rameriz. help me!" Bencin said. Then the transmission cut out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Protected by my green energy bubble, we all flew to the top of the St. Louis Arc to not only save Timothy, but Bencin as well. When we landed, I told my family to stay back, in case this got ugly. "McBob! I'm here you yellow-bellied coward! Let my brother and nephew go free!" I yelled.

"Alright, Jagers, no need to get snappy. Both your brother and Bencin are safe. I'll et them free if you meet me in combat and win...without that special ring of yours." McBob said. I slid my Green Lantern ring off of my finger and threw it to Simon. "Give him Hell, Noah." Simon said.

McBob tried to punch me, but I dodged, then headbutted him in the stomach. But he quickly recovered and grabbed me by the throat. "You've lost, Seville." McBob spat. "Tell that to my knee!" I said. Then I kicked himin that oh so special spot. As he went down, clutching that spot, I said, "I warn you, I kick pretty hard. Don't blame me if you can't have kids."

Suddenly, McBob, whipped out a gun and pulled the trigger. BANG! I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Before I fell, I looked at my family for the last time. "Run." I said. Then, I fell off the St. Louis Arc.

Simon's POV

"Noah!" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to charge the unarmed kiler, but Liam held me back. "Don't do it, Simon. Noah wanted us to run. Do you want to respect his dying wish?" he asked. "No, Noah can't be dead. He's going to pull off some maraculous escape, like he always does." I said. "Simon, his ring is in your pocket. Without the ring, he's a normal guy." Alvin said. I sank to my knees and wept for my lost brother.

_One Month Later_

We set up a stone marker in the Seville family Mouselium for Noah. I even carved little Green Lantern symbols on the edges. It said, "_Noah Roan Jagers-Seville_

_1996-2020_

_A hero in the eyes of both man and God_

Theodore, Alvin, Eleanor, Jeanette, even Brittany couldn't stop crying over Noah's death. But Annabeth and I haven't stop crying to this very day. I loved Noah that much. He was my brother, my friend, my hero.

**THE END...?**

_Well, readers, is Noah truley dead? If you give me 3 more reveiws (one per reader), and some ideas on how to bring him back, he isn't dead. If I get nothing by tuesday, June 19th, Noah Jagers-Seville will be no more, and Poseidon 01 will retire. _


End file.
